Hyundai
Hyundai '''is a major elevator manufacturer from South Korea, which began making elevators in 1984. In Indonesia, Hyundai made its presence in 1993 under the name '''PT. Superhelindo Jaya Perkasa (now PT. Hyundai Elevator Indonesia), but the oldest one found so far was from 1989. Today, Hyundai is very popular in the country, with TONS of elevators virtually found everywhere the country from small buildings, shopping centers, hotels, universities and (rarely) office buildings. There are more elevator installations in the country than Sigma. 1980s 1980s Hyundai elevators are extremely rare today in Indonesia. However, there have been a very few numbers of them discovered in Indonesia. Below here is a very RARE 1980s Hyundai hydraulic elevator which was found in the Ayodya Resort in Bali. This is one of several elevators in the hotel that are still exist today (two of them, however, have been recently replaced by another company) and they were all completed in 1990 (construction of the hotel first started out in 1987). This is one of the oldest Hyundai elevators found in Indonesia. Other than Ayodya Resort Bali, there are two other known places in Indonesia having 1980s Hyundai elevators; Evasari Hospital and ITC Mangga Dua, both of them are in Jakarta. The ones in ITC Mangga Dua (originally installed in 1989) have sadly been refurbished by a generic, while the one in Evasari Hospital is still completely original, but doesn't work all the times. The one in Evasari Hospital, however, is using touch sensitive buttons which makes it even more rare. Ayodya1.jpg Ayodya4.jpg Ayodya3.jpg Ayodya7.jpg Ayodya6.jpg Ayodya5.jpg Ayodya8.jpg Ayodya2.jpg 1990s Traction (60VF, WC-VF and STVF) 1990s Hyundai elevators are still common today in Indonesia. In this period, they made three different types of traction elevators; the 60VF, WC-VF, and STVF. Many 1990s Hyundai elevators used black surface mounted panels where the indicators and buttons are placed there, but some other elevators may simply have regular silver panel. The buttons can be black square with orange lamp, rounded square glass or silver with red lamp (the silver ones are known as Type 30). Indicators are LED dot matrix with a rather unique "jumpy" arrow; it keeps on jumping when the car is moving. These elevators also used electronic chimes. WCVF-Ibis Ext.JPG WCVF-Ibis.JPG 20170107_132733.jpg Prima2.JPG|Glass buttons. Prima1.JPG Hyundai Matos3.jpg Hyundai Matos1.jpg Hyundai Matos2.jpg|Type 30 buttons. 2 Hyundai Bed Elevators at Bethesda Hospital (Polyclinic), Yogyakarta|1990s Hyundai bed elevators. R2 Hyundai Traction Elevators at Ibis Malioboro, Yogyakarta|1990s Hyundai elevators. Hyundai Bed Elevator at Prima Medika Hospital, Denpasar, Bali (West Building) 2000s to current High-rise (Time & Space/FI-T&S) This was Hyundai's previous type of elevator for high-rise buildings. It was discontinued and succeeded by their iXEL and The EL series. Traction and MRL (STVF, LUXEN/LXVF and YZER) In the mid 2000s, Hyundai started making some new elevator series which comes in MMR and MRL traction for low to mid-rise buildings. They are: *'STVF': Standard geared MMR traction. *'SSVF': Standard MRL traction. *'LUXEN': Premium gearless MMR traction. Also known as LXVF. *'YZER': Premium MRL traction All of these series shares the same common style of fixtures. The most common one comes with push buttons known as Type 40. These are round buttons with illuminating halo and a silver barrel shaped frame. There is also Type 41, which is a round button with illuminating halo and a silver round frame. In some cases, STEP EB960 (generic) buttons are also used. The Type 30 buttons (which are silver rounded square buttons) are also used but they are quite rare. The floor indicators are mostly LED dot matrix displays which comes in red or orange color. The red LEDs are commonly used in the STVF and SSVF series while the orange LEDs are commonly found in the LUXEN/LXVF, YZER, i-XEL and possibly The EL too. Some elevators also have very nice automated voices which tells you the floor of the button you pressed (e.g. you press the button for level 4 then it will say "four"). Aromas1.JPG Aromas2.JPG|Type 40 buttons. Aromas3.JPG 2011 Hyundai-2.JPG 2011 Hyundai-1.JPG Aromas4.JPG Hyundai-Grage1.jpg Hyundai-Grage3.jpg Hyundai-Grage2.jpg Hyundai-Harper2.jpg Hyundai-Harper1.jpg MarvellCity1.jpg MarvellCity2.jpg|Type 41 buttons. MarvellCity3.jpg GenericHyundai1.jpg|STEP EB960 buttons (generic) GenericHyundai4.jpg GenericHyundai2.jpg GenericHyundai3.jpg 3 Locked Out Hyundai Elevators in Yogyakarta Hyundai Traction Elevators at Harper Mangkubumi Hotel, Yogyakarta Talking Hyundai Elevator at Lotte Mart Fatmawati, Jakarta|Talking Hyundai elevator. R1 Hyundai MRL Service Elevator at Lippo Mall Kemang (AotS), Jakarta|Hyundai MRL elevator with STEP EB960 buttons. Here's a VERY RARE Hyundai elevator with touchscreen fixtures! Hyundai-Tentrem3.jpg Hyundai-Tentrem1.jpg Hyundai-Tentrem2.jpg High-rise high speed (i-XEL and The EL) i-XEL and The EL are Hyundai's high speed elevator series for high-rise buildings. The EL one is an ultra high speed series and can travel faster than i-XEL. In addition, The EL also comes as double deck elevators. So far, the only high speed series found in Indonesia is i-XEL. Generic style Hyundai also made several generic looking elevators which don't look quite as good as their standard ones. These elevators usually use square Shanghai STEP buttons and generic LED indicators. This style of elevators have been discontinued. GenericHyundai5.jpg Prima3.JPG Prima4.JPG Hyundai Traction Elevator at Kemang Arcade, Jakarta Hyundai Bed Elevator at Prima Medika Hospital, Denpasar, Bali (East Building) Grand Indonesia Shopping Town, Jakarta Hyundai Traction Freight Elevators (East Mall) HELIAS (Destination Dispatch) This is their own destination dispatch elevator system for high rise buildings. So far there is only one building having Hyundai HELIAS elevators; the Citicon Tower in Jakarta. I'm not sure if there are more buildings in the city that are using HELIAS. 2013 to current Traction and MRL (WBST1, WBLX1, WBSS1 and WBSS2) Nowadays, Hyundai installed these new MMR and MRL traction elevator series which were released in around 2013. They are: *'WBST1': Standard geared MMR traction, a sequel of STVF. *'WBLX1 (LUXEN)': Premium gearless MMR traction, a sequel of the older LUXEN (LXVF) series. *'WBSS1&2 (YZER)': Premium MRL traction, a sequel of the older YZER series. These series uses the same design of fixtures as the ones previously used in the STVF, SSVF, LXVF and YZER series in the mid 2000s. A few changes can be found here; the HYUNDAI logo on the floor indicator inside has been slightly enlarged and the LED numbers for number 2, 6 and 9 have been slightly changed. In addition, these elevators uses new and completely different chimes. Gallery Maintenance stickers Hyundai Superhelindo Maintenance Sticker.jpg Operating instructions Hyundai Superhelindo Perkasa Optsign.jpg|Hyundai elevator operating instruction by PT. Superhelindo Putra Perkasa in Yogyakarta, Central Java. Category:Current elevator companies